Broken Wings
by captainofswans
Summary: When Emma Swan's son, Henry, is diagnosed with a terminal illness, she's lost to the world. But, perhaps there's a certain doctor who can bring the light back into her life. (CS AU)
1. Starting Over

_A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new story—again! This one is far different than what I usually write, for a few reasons. The chapters are much shorter than what I typically write, for one. And, the subject matter of this story is much different than what you're used to reading from me. I hope you all enjoy it regardless, as I'd like to continue to write this story!_

_This story was actually strongly inspired by both my own trip to the hospital and The Fault in Our Stars. I listened to 'Blackbird' by the Beatles while writing this particular chapter._

* * *

><p>Emma refused to believe it.<p>

Leukemia? Her son?

Henry was only eleven years old and he was dealing with a force much stronger than he could handle.

Emma didn't even know where to begin telling family, friends... And she definitely didn't know how to tell Henry.

She figured she'd call David and Mary Maragret first, her best friends and practically family. That phone call began and ended in tears. They told her that if she needed anything, they would help out in any way they could.

Then, she had to break the news to Henry. She dreaded that more than anything in the world.

"Trying to figure out how to tell him?" An accented voice asked from behind. Emma turned to see a man, a doctor, with beautiful, beautiful blue eyes and a sincere smile.

"Yeah." She sighed, looking back to Henry from the window. He was sitting on the bed, playing a video game as a nurse was checking his IVs.

"I would just be upfront about it. Don't skirt around it. He deserves to know." The doctor suggested, "I know it'll be difficult, but given his maturity... I think he'll understand."

Emma glanced to the doctor, meeting his eyes again. How did he know Henry was mature? Was he in Henry's room when she was receiving the news?

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Emma offered her hand, "Emma Swan."

"Doctor Jones. You can call me Killian, if you prefer." He smiled, shaking her hand, "I'll be Henry's main doctor."

"So, you think I should just tell him point-blank?" Emma sighed.

"I know it doesn't seem like the easiest route to take, but it's better for him to know now rather than find out later." Killian suggested, "I'll come with you to help explain, if you'd like."

Emma offered a quick smile and a nod, turning back to Henry's room before opening the door slowly.

Henry immediately lifted his head, a huge smile on his face.

"Mom, guess what? I finally beat level 17!" Henry grinned, making Emma return a painful smile.

"That's great, Henry." She smiled, walking over to sit in the chair beside his bed, "Can I talk to you for a minute, kid?"

"Uh, yeah." He spoke nervously, closing his game and looking to her as she took his hand. She looked back to Killian, who nodded from a few feet away.

"Henry, do you know why you've been so sick lately?" Emma asked, and his features hardened, "Henry, you've been diagnosed with leukemia."

"Like, cancer?" He asked softly, making Emma's heart shatter.

"Yeah, kid." She sighed, tugging him close, "I am so sorry, Henry."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Henry spoke with a small smile, "Am I going to be okay?"

Emma turned to Killian then, who took a few steps closer.

"We aren't sure yet, Henry. Remember that test I gave you earlier? Well, when those results get back, we'll have a better idea of how far along it is. If it's not too far along, we can get rid of the problem easily." Killian said. He seemed natural talking to Henry, like he was his own kid. That made Emma smile a little.

"What if it's far along?" Henry asked, causing Emma to suck in a deep breath.

"We will do everything in our power to help you, Henry." Killian offered.

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions, Henry?" Emma asked, brushing back his hair.

"I don't think so." Henry shrugged.

Emma sighed with relief at how smoothly it went. She was sure she would break down in tears like she did when she was talking with David.

"Can I sleep?" Henry asked, pointing the question to Killian.

"Sure. You're done with testing for right now." Killian smiled.

"Yeah, kid, take a nap. You haven't gotten a lot of sleep the past twenty-four hours." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before standing up. Killian turned the light out, walking out just before Emma.

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Mom." Henry spoke with a small smile before leaning back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

Emma followed Killian out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

"You handled that exceptionally well, Miss Swan." Killian grinned.

"You think so?" She sighed, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Of course." Killian said, then glanced around before turning his attention back to Emma, "Since things are a little slow around here, could I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds really good right now, actually." Emma sighed.

"Come on, then. I'll treat you to some." Killian grinned, leading her towards the cafeteria.

Once they got there, Emma sat down at a table, running her hands down down her face what felt like a hundred times. Killian came back with two cups of coffee, along with some cream and sugar.

"Thank you." Emma spoke softly, taking some of the cream and pouring it into her coffee.

"Of course. I've seen many a parent in your same situation. It's tough." Killian said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry, but where is your accent from?" Emma asked, dropping some sugar into her cup.

"No worries. I was born in Ireland, lived there for most of my life." He spoke proudly, "I moved here for university, to become a doctor."

"Wow." Emma spoke with an impressed smile.

"What do you do, Miss Swan?" He smiled, tilting his head with curiosity.

"I'm a bail-bondsperson." She replied, meeting his eyes, "And you can call me Emma."

"I'm sure that's an interesting job." He chuckled.

"It has its moments." She smiled, looking down to her coffee.

"You and Henry are really close, aren't you?" Killian asked softly.

"Yeah. He's all I have." She sighed, "His father left me before Henry was even born, so it's always been just the two of us."

Killian nodded, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No, I don't. I'm in a similar situation as you, though-I don't really have anyone but my brother. He still lives out in Ireland, though, so I'm on my own for the most part." Killian spoke with a shrug.

"I kind of like it, though, just me and Henry. It works." Emma sighed, "Well, it did, until now."

"Hey," Killian said, setting his hand on Emma's, "This isn't your fault, okay?"

"Thank you." Emma spoke softly.

"Doctor Jones, you're needed in room 403." The intercom spoke, causing Killian to sigh.

"Well, duty calls." He smiled, rising from his seat, "Please, let me know if you or Henry need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, again, Killian."

"Of course, Emma." He spoke with his toothy smile.

Emma leaned back in her seat, watching him leave with a smile. She knew Henry was in good hands.


	2. Back On Solid Ground

_A/N: Pleeeeease don't hate me! I know this is a really touchy subject—I knew that going into this! But, I've been wanting to write Doctor!Killian for a while now, and after re-reading TFIOS, and watching The Last Song, and being in the hospital one night over the summer… I've been so inspired._

_Again, I listened to 'Blackbird' by the Beatles writing this chapter, along with 'Sigh No More' by Mumford & Sons. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Henry's leukemia had spread quicker than the doctors had thought it would. They couldn't stop it. And Henry only had a few more months to a year left.<p>

Emma still hadn't entirely processed it. She had taken him out of school, and he was being homeschooled by Mary Margaret. She and David had been helping them out for the past few weeks, by getting their groceries, taking care of Henry if Emma had a issue to solve, and best of all, they kept the two busy.

Killian was a great distraction as well. When Henry was in the hospital, he and Emma had coffee a few times. Talking to him made everything easier-he was sweet and understanding, he knew what Emma was going through.

He made Emma believe she could get through this in one piece.

One night, Henry got very, very sick. So, David immediately came over to rush him and Emma to the emergency room.

As the nurses buzzed around him, Emma sat in the waiting room alone, after she'd begged David to go home and get rest. She sat quietly and cried, hoping, praying this wasn't it for Henry.

"Emma?" Killian's voice asked. She looked up to see him standing in front of her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"He's so sick," was all she could choke out before she was in tears again.

She buried her face in her hands again, and it was only moments before she felt strong arms around her. Without missing a beat, she leaned into his arms.

"It's okay to be upset, Emma." Killian whispered, "But, Henry is strong. He will make it through this."

"I hope you're right." Emma spoke through tears.

"I am. I promise." Killian spoke softly, "I promise."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a lifetime passed, Emma was finally able to go see Henry.<p>

"Hey, kid." She sighed as she walked in. She hated seeing him in a hospital bed with all those cords around him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Mom." Henry spoke in a small voice that made Emma's heart break.

"No, no, don't be sorry." She replied, hurrying to the bed and hugging him tight, "You can't control this."

"I know, but I hate when you're worried." Henry replied.

Emma tightened her grip on him, a few tears falling from her eyes as she realized how thin he was. God, he was so sick.

"Henry, if you and your mother would like, we could take a walk." Killian offered. Emma had forgotten he was even there.

Henry pulled away and smiled to Emma.

"Can we?"

"Sure, kid. Just be careful of your IV pole, okay?" Emma asked, standing up straight and helping her son out of the bed. He leaned against her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She carefully walked out of the room, Killian following behind.

"You feeling better, Henry?" Killian smiled, helping him by taking the IV pole.

"Sort of. They gave me a lot of pain killers." Henry spoke with a smile.

"That's good. I promise you'll start feeling better soon." Killian chuckled, "So, aside from video games, what do you like to do?"

"I love reading." Henry grinned, "My favorite class is English."

"Really? Mine too!" Killian spoke with genuine excitement, "I loved English when I was in school. I was this close to becoming a writer."

"Well, I'm glad you became a doctor. You're making me and my mom happy." Henry smiled, making Emma blush.

"Henry." Emma spoke in an almost scolding tone, a smile on her face.

"It's fine. You two make me happy, too." Killian grinned, making Emma's heart swell.

"What do you like to do, Killian?" Henry asked, making both Emma and Killian chuckle.

"Uh, well, I play guitar a little in my spare time." Killian shrugged, "But, that's about it."

"You play guitar?" Henry smiled.

"I do. Maybe you can come over to my house one day and I can teach you." Killian smiled, looking to Emma, "If your mother would be alright with it."

"Of course." Emma grinned, "I think that'd be fun."

"Maybe sometime next week. I'm off on Tuesday, if that works for you."

"Tuesday sounds perfect." Emma smiled, meeting his beautiful ocean-tone eyes.

"Tuesday it is, then." Killian smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mom, you look beautiful, I promise." Henry called from where he reclined on Emma's bed. She poked her head from the closet with a smile and narrowed eyes.<p>

"What? You and I both know that you like him." Henry grinned, making Emma scoff.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma smiled, walking back into the closet and looking in the mirror.

After only standing there a few moments, Henry appeared at her side. She still hadn't gotten used to his shaved head, something Killian had helped him do a few days prior at the hospital.

"Mom, don't be nervous. I think he likes you, too." Henry smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, what's not to like? You're gorgeous, and nice, and funny-any guy's dream." Henry grinned, making Emma laugh.

"You are something else, Henry." Emma smiled, hugging him closer. There was an unspoken "I'll miss you" between them, something neither wanted to speak.

"But, you love me." He spoke with a toothy grin.

"Of course I love you." Emma smiled.

"If you love me, you'll listen to me & stay in that dress." Henry spoke with an arched brow, making Emma chuckle.

"Alright, kid. You have his address, right?"

"Yep!" Henry smiled, and with that, the two walked out of her closet.

* * *

><p>"Mom, please don't worry about this." Henry smiled as they waited for him to let them into his apartment building.<p>

"I'm not."

"Your superpower may be detecting lies, but you are terrible at telling them."

Emma scoffed at her son, her mouth agape at what he said. But, before she could reply, the door opened.

Killian stood in front of them, a wide smile on his lips. He was in a button down and jeans, making Emma smile. Killian looked surprisingly good in scrubs, but seeing him in casual clothes was godsend.

"Hey, you found the place." He grinned, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Emma's cheek.

"We did." She smiled, giggling as Henry hurried to hug him.

"How are you feeling, Henry? I gotta say, the shaved head is a good look for you. Makes you look cool. All you need is a leather jacket." Killian grinned.

"Thanks." Henry laughed in response.

"Well, why don't you two come in-dinner's almost ready." Killian smiled, leading them into the apartment complex, "In the meantime, maybe I can start teaching you the basic chords."

Henry nodded with a beaming smile, making both Emma and Killian laugh.

Emma didn't think she'd ever see Henry smile so wide. Killian was good with him-he was patient as Henry tried learning how to play. She sipped on her wine as she watched them play, occasionally clapping or laughing as Killian showed off.

* * *

><p>Killian had made some chicken dish for them that both Henry and Emma loved. Shortly after dinner, Henry was sound asleep on the couch.<p>

"All that guitar playing wore him out." Killian chuckled, gently placing a throw blanket over him.

"Thank you, for teaching him. He loved it." Emma smiled.

"Of course." Killian shrugged, "He's a natural."

Emma giggled under her breath, moving to the large picture window and looking out.

"You have a great view." Emma noted, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I love it. I can see the whole city from here. Perfect in the mornings for coffee." Killian grinned, walking to stand beside her.

"I bet." Emma smiled, looking to him before feeling her cheeks get warm.

Killian set a careful hand on her cheek, gently turning her face until she was facing him. She felt her breath escape her, her lips slightly parting as Killian's eyes pierced through hers.

It was only seconds before she felt his soft, soft lips on hers, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. Something felt incredible about his lips, something she'd never felt before. His lips opened and closed around hers as if they had done so for centuries.

Once they tugged away, Emma pressed her forehead against his, letting out a quiet laugh.

"That was lovely." Killian smiled.

"Yeah." Emma grinned, "It was."

"Would you like some more wine?"

"Are you trying to get me too drunk to drive home?" Emma giggled.

"Maybe." Killian smiled, earning a playful shove.

"Looks like someone's ready to go home." Emma smiled, looking to Henry, who was still out on the couch.

"You know, he's a really great kid." Killian spoke softly.

"I know." Emma spoke softly, "I hope... I hope he beats this. I can't live without him."

Killian tugged her close by her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"He will. He's strong, Emma. And, I don't care what the other doctors think. Henry has a lot of faith in himself, you have faith in him, and I do, too." Killian said, "I'm not saying this will be at all easy, but even just a little hope goes a long way."

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"And, if you'd like, you two are welcome to stay here tonight. I could sleep on the couch, and you and Henry could take my bed."

"Oh, Killian-"

"I promise it's not a big deal." He shrugged, "Think about it, okay? For now, you and I can have another drink."

Emma grinned and followed him back to the kitchen, realizing that maybe he'd been what she was looking for all along.


	3. Tuesday, I'm In Love

_A/N: I love writing this story, honestly. I think maybe it's because this is different than what I'm used to. And partly because it's inspired by one of my favorite books. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I love writing it!_

_I listened to 'Fare Thee Well' by Mumford & Sons, 'Stay' by Nick Jonas, & 'Tee Shirt' by Birdy. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry had started a trend of going to Killian's apartment every Tuesday evening. They'd started going a bit earlier, so that the two could help with preparing dinner.<p>

Killian had continued teaching Henry how to play the guitar when they had the chance, and when Henry wasn't exhausted from the treatment he'd been receiving at the hospital. Though, Henry had gotten better-he could play nearly all of 'Blackbird' without Killian's help. Emma loved how kind Killian was with Henry-no matter what Henry wanted or needed, Killian was right at his side, regardless if they were at the hospital or not. Killian seemed to always be by their side.

Emma was falling in love.

"Emma, love, you're going to burn the place down if you keep dazing off." Killian grinned, snapping Emma from her daydream. She smiled at his arms around her waist, laughing when she heard Henry's groan from the couch.

"You two are so mushy." He grumbled, picking at the guitar strings.

"Oh, are we?" Killian asked, directing his attention back to Emma before crashing his lips against hers obnoxiously.

"Ew!" Henry laughed, making Emma giggle and pull away from Killian's lips.

"Let me finish." She smiled, shoving Killian away and returning to stirring the melting chocolate.

"What are you making again, love?"

"Chocolate fondue, so we can dip pretzels and strawberries and bananas into it." Emma smiled.

"Isn't that what Nutella is for?"

Emma shot Killian a pointed look, narrowing her eyes.

"Melted, real chocolate tastes a lot better." Emma retorted, turning away from Killian and getting back to her chocolate.

"He does have a point, Mom." Henry replied, making Emma roll her eyes.

"You two are teaming up on me." Emma whined.

"Sorry, love, we don't mean it." Killian smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I'll let you get back to this."

"You might as well just sit at the counter-it's almost done."

Killian moved to sit at the counter, motioning for Henry to come over. He lifted himself off the couch, setting the guitar on the ottoman and walking to sit beside Killian. Henry immediately smiled and leaned into Killian's side, a smile wide on his cheeks.

Emma lifted the plate of snacks onto the counter before pouring the chocolate into the a bowl and setting it beside the plate. She moved around the counter to sit beside her son, grinning as the two boys dug in.

"I guess I don't have to tell you two to start eating." She smiled, dipping a pretzel into the chocolate.

"Never." Killian grinned.

* * *

><p>After their chocolate mess (which it quickly developed into), Henry went to Killian's room to sleep. Killian and Emma sat on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulder. Her head laid on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as she swirled what was left of her wine in her glass.<p>

"He seems to be feeling better." Killian spoke softly.

"Yeah." Emma sighed.

"He's got a check-up and treatment on Thursday, right?"

"Yep." Emma replied.

"Hopefully they'll find that the treatment is working... It's relatively new, but it's worked well in the past." Killian spoke softly, pressing a kiss to her head, "Just breathe, Emma."

"I know, I'm trying, I just... I can't lose him, Killian. I can't."

Killian let out a heavy breath, tugging her closer as he felt her chest heave.

"I'm scared of being alone, of losing him, the one person who understands me better than I do myself. I don't want to lose him."

"You will not lose him, Emma. I will go to the ends of the Earth to ensure that." Killian whispered, "I swear on my heart."

"Thank you, Killian." Emma whispered through a few tears, "Thank you so much."

"Always, Emma. I will do anything in my power to ensure your boy is okay." Killian replied softly, "Anything."

Emma reached up to wipe some of her tears, smiling a little at Killian's assuring words. She knew he cared for Henry like a father, which meant the world to her. That was all she ever wanted for him.

"I'm going to go check on him, okay?" Emma asked. Killian nodded and moved his arm so she could stand up. She rose to her feet and set her wine glass on the ottoman before padding to Killian's room.

She carefully opened the door, letting a sliver of light in. The light cast on Henry, who shifted slightly in his sleep. Emma closed the door, removing the shadow and walking over to the bedside. She gently rubbed his head, smiling a little at her boy. Though it was hard to believe, this was the boy that only a few months ago was worried about beating a video game or a cute girl at school. Now, he was worrying about medicines and mature things that no kid ever deserved to think about. And, to Emma, that was what hurt the most.

"Mom?" Henry mumbled, shifting a little.

"I'm right here. I didn't mean to wake you up, just coming to check on you." Emma whispered.

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Henry." Emma spoke with a small smile before pressing her lips to his head.

She walked back out into the living area, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as Killian grinned to her, his arm still draped over the top of the couch.

"How's he holding up?"

"He seems alright, just tired, as usual." Emma sighed, plopping beside Killian and leaning back into his side.

"Well, that's expected, love." Killian sighed, rubbing her shoulder, "He's on a lot of medication."

"Which I hate."

"I know you do. It eases some of his pain, though." Killian said, "It's not ideal, but it's helping."

"I know." Emma whispered with a sigh. Killian pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and like always, Emma felt like she'd found her home.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Henry was back in the hospital, getting his check up and treatment. Emma waited just outside of his room, pacing back and forth.<p>

"I see you've found a new distraction." Killian's voice teased from behind. She turned at his voice, giving him a smile.

"You weren't around to talk me into having a cup of coffee." Emma replied with a grin, making him rub the back of his neck. Emma noticed it as a nervous habit, one that she happened to think was quite cute.

"I was actually just dropping by to check in on Henry. Have the nurses told you anything?" Killian asked.

"Nope." Emma sighed, finally stopping her pacing, only a few inches from Killian.

"I'll go take a look, okay?" Killian asked, taking her cheeks in his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He gave her a reassuring smile before walking into Henry's room.

As she waited, Emma finally sat on the floor, against the wall. She closed her eyes in concentration, taking a few deep breaths to try and clear her mind of everything.

"Emma?" Killian asked. She opened her eyes and looked up to him. He had a small smile on his face, making Emma stand up.

"Is everything okay? Is Henry okay?"

"The treatment seems to be working. It's not going to reverse anything, but it'll slow it down." Killian said, "He was asking to see you, if you'd like to go in."

"Okay. Thank you, Killian." Emma spoke softly, moving past him and into Henry's room.

Henry immediately smiled at her when she walked in, making Emma give him a small smile.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Emma asked, walking to sit at his side.

"I'm tired." Henry spoke softly.

"I know. You can take a nap if you want."

"Will you stay?" Henry asked, and his tone broke Emma's heart.

"Of course, Henry. I'll always stay." Emma spoke with a soft smile, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until she'd jolted awake. She glanced around the room, then to Henry, only to see that he was still sound asleep. Someone had put a blanket over her, and she'd assumed it was Killian's doing.<p>

"Mom?" Henry murmured, clearly dazed.

"Hey, kid, I'm still here. You can go back to sleep." She spoke with a sweet smile, rubbing his shoulder.

He made a noise of affirmation, making Emma smile wider as he turned his head to smile weakly to her.

"Feeling alright?" Emma asked.

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You haven't eaten anything in at least twenty-four hours, Henry." Emma sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Even if I was, I don't think anything would stay down." Henry spoke softly, making Emma's heart drop to her stomach.

"Okay." Emma replied with a nod.

"If you're hungry, you can go get something." He said.

"No, no, I'm fine." She replied, "I promise."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"How long do I have? Please be honest." Henry asked softly, causing Emma's breath to stop. Her lips parted-how the hell was she supposed to tell him how many months he had left? She couldn't break his heart like that.

"Henry, I-"

"Mom, I know it'll hurt to tell me, but I.. I want to know."

"The doctors said a few months to a year. Killian said the treatment is helping slow it down a little, but it won't get rid of it entirely." Emma spoke, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Henry. This is honestly the last thing I wanted for you."

"Would you stop taking the blame for this?" Henry asked, sitting up in the bed a little, "I know this isn't your fault. You're doing your best, Mom."

"I wanted to give you your best chance, Henry. This isn't your best chance." Emma shook her head, her face contorting as tears started falling down her cheeks. She shook her head, looking down to her hands in her lap.

"Mom, you did give me my best chance-you didn't give me up, though you easily could have." Henry spoke softly, "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"I hate seeing you like this, Henry. I don't want you to be in any pain, I've never wanted you to be in pain." Emma shook her head, meeting his eyes, "And I absolutely hate that I can't trade places with you. I would do anything to save you from this."

Henry's eyes softened then, leaning forward and pulling his mother into his arms.

"I love you so much, Henry." Emma whispered, "So, so much."

"I love you, too, Mom." Henry replied softly.

Emma wasn't going to let him fight this battle alone. She couldn't.


	4. I Wish

_A/N: Hello, again! Hope all of you are doing well, and still enjoying this story!_

_I listened to 'Waiting On The World To Change' by John Mayer and 'Ride' by Lana Del Rey while writing—enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He wasn't getting better. He just wasn't.<p>

And that killed Emma.

As the months passed, Henry grew weaker and weaker. His smiles were fewer and farther, smaller and smaller. He stayed in bed more often than not-he wasn't even really interested in playing video games. He mostly read, but even then, he rarely had energy to do that. It was hard for him to go out, since even the weakest strain of the common cold would absolutely destroy his immune system and make him even more frail than he was already.

Henry and Emma spent as much time together as they possibly could, whether it was cuddling up under the heated blanket Killian had given Henry for his birthday and watching a movie, or reading together in the living area. Emma made sure Henry was as happy and as comfortable as he could possibly be, though he rarely complained or asked for anything.

Tuesday dinners had even faded away as Henry grew weaker. Killian would occasionally come over and cook dinner for them at Emma's home, or bring some over, but Henry was rarely hungry. He usually laid on the couch and played Killian's guitar he brought over every Tuesday, but it wasn't usually a full song. Henry simply didn't have the energy.

Emma was terrified of what lied ahead.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Henry." Emma smiled, walking into the room with a plate of toast, a usual breakfast for Henry. It was really all he could stomach lately.<p>

"Hi, Mom." He replied with a weak smile as she set the toast on the bedside table.

"Number?" Emma asked, moving to the windows to open the curtains.

"Mm, I'd say maybe a five." Henry spoke with a shrug.

"Hey, that's better than yesterday." Emma smiled over her shoulder as she opened the red curtains, letting some light in. It was a relatively cloudy day, but there was enough sunlight to brighten his room.

"Yeah." Henry nodded, taking the plate and setting it on his lap.

Emma pursed her lips, moving to sit beside him on his bed.

"What would you like to do today? It's Saturday, so we have absolutely nothing planned."

"Can Killian come over?"

"Well, it's a matter of if he's working or not, kid." Emma smiled, "But, I can certainly give him a call."

"Ask if he'll bring his guitar over?" Henry asked, making Emma giggle as she took out her phone.

"Sure." She smiled, bringing the phone to her ear. It rang only twice before Killian answered.

_"Well, good morning, my lovely Swan."_ He spoke coolly, _"How are you and the boy doing today?"_

"I'm at about an eight, he's at a five."

_"Ah, I see. Need me to come over and make some tens happen?"_

"I think so. If you're not busy, that is." Emma said.

_"Of course. I'm never busy when it comes to you two."_ Killian chuckled, _"I'll be over soon. Shall I bring my guitar?"_

"It's like you read his mind." Emma giggled, "See you soon."

_"I love you."_

"I love you, too, Killian."

She hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed, laying back against the pillows.

"He's coming over?"

"He sure is." Emma grinned, "For now, you and I should finish watching Peter Pan."

"Oh, yeah, we didn't finish last night." Henry smiled, leaning into his mother's side.

* * *

><p>Only about an hour passed before there was a knock at their door. Emma smiled to Henry before slipping out of the bed and padding to the door. She peeked through the peephole to see Killian with his guitar and some roses. She rolled her eyes with a smile, opening the door for him.<p>

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Emma teased, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Well, I couldn't arrive without roses for my girl." He grinned, handing them to her. Emma smiled and bowed her head before moving to the kitchen to find a vase.

"No work today?" Emma asked curiously as she grabbed a vase from one of the cabinets, glancing back to see Killian setting his coat on the rack.

"I've been stuck with the night shift tonight." He chuckled, "It's not great, but it's not terrible."

"Ah, I see." Emma smiled, filling up the vase with water and setting the roses in it, "Well, Henry's in his usual spot if you'd like to go say 'hello'."

"I'll go pay him a visit." Killian smiled in response before tucking his free hand in his pocket and carrying his guitar down the hallway.

Emma followed shortly after, leaning on the doorframe as she watched Henry pluck at Killian's guitar.

"Mom, Killian's teaching me a new song." Henry smiled weakly, acknowledging her presence. She giggled and walked over to the bed, sitting beside his legs.

"Yeah? What song?" Emma asked.

"'Waiting On the World to Change', by John Mayer." Henry grinned, wider than Emma had seen in a long time.

"Oh, that's a good one." Emma giggled, "It's kind of tough, kid. But, I think you can do it."

"I hope so." Henry smiled, "I have part of it, right, Killian?"

"He does." Killian added, looking to Emma with a grin.

"Care to play some of it for me?" Emma smiled.

Henry nodded and played a few chords for her. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly a start-and Emma could tell what song it was at least. If it made him happy, it was fine by Emma.

"Hey, not bad." She giggled, giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

"You'll pick it up quickly. You're a quick learner." Killian smiled to Henry.

"You think so?" Henry grinned.

"Of course, lad." Killian chuckled.

There was a ding at the door, which Emma knew meant the mail was there. She excused herself from her boys to go get it, hurrying down the hallway to the front door. She bent down and grabbed the few envelopes from the floor, flipping through them as she padded back to Henry's room. Emma stopped in her tracks at one envelope in particular.

An envelope from the Make-A-Wish Foundation.

"Everything alright, love?" Killian's voice called from Henry's room.

"Uh, yeah, I just, um..." Emma replied, walking into Henry's room, "You've got a letter, kid."

"A letter?" Henry asked as Emma handed him the envelope. He looked down to it, turning it over in his hand before looking up to Emma.

"Make-A-Wish?"

"Yeah." Emma spoke with a smile as she sat on the bed, "Do you want... Do you want to use it?"

"I don't know what I'd wish for." Henry spoke softly.

"You could have anything you want in the world." Killian smiled, "Please don't go to Disney, though. That's what all the kids do."

"You could have a jam session with one of your favorite singers, or go throw a first pitch at a baseball game-whatever." Emma grinned with a shrug, "Or, you don't have to make one at all."

"All I want is for you to be happy, Mom." Henry spoke with a small smile, "That's my wish."

Emma felt her heart swell as she bit her lip, looking at her boy. Henry had to grow up so much in the past few months, but that clearly hadn't changed his love for Emma's happiness. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she smiled to him, shaking her head.

"No, Henry, this is your wish. Don't do anything for me." She spoke through a few tears.

"My wish is that you're happy." Henry repeated with a smile. Emma lunged forward to hug him tight, tears dripping from her eyes.

"I love you so much, Henry. So much." Emma cried, reaching up to stroke the back of his head. He was getting impossibly thinner, and so much so that Emma could feel his spine, even through his shirt.

"I love you, too, Mom." Henry spoke softly, "And I know this doesn't make you happy. I want you to be happy."

Emma pulled away with a sad smile, shaking her head as she caressed his cheek.

"I am happy, Henry. I'm happy with you and Killian." Emma spoke through tears, shooting Killian a pained smile when he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, love, Henry and I were just talking, and I suggested we go on a car ride around the city, if that's alright with you." Killian spoke sweetly.

"That sounds like a great idea, actually." Emma smiled, wiping at her tears.

"Why don't you go clean up, and I'll help the boy get ready." Killian grinned, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Henry absolutely loved the drive. Emma sat in the back of Killian's car with him, holding him close. It turned out be a lovely day outside, but it was just a little too chilly to roll the windows down.<p>

Henry was happy regardless, which was really all Emma wanted.

She focused more on him watching out the window than what was actually out there. She'd lived there most of her life anyways, so she had seen the city plenty of times. She wasn't sure how many more days Henry would have to see all of it.

They drove by Central Park, down Fifth Avenue, through Times Square-anywhere Henry wanted to go, they went. He smiled the whole time, occasionally talking about the scenery with Killian and Emma.

Emma finally allowed herself to breathe.


	5. All I Want for Christmas

_A/N: I know you all are reading this and thinking: Christmas? Haha, I know. But, once you read, it'll make sense. I'm kind of bouncing around in the year to fully flesh out this relationship, without detailing every single moment. In all honesty, I've cut out a few chapters that I may post separately from this story after I've finished, if enough people are interested!_

_I literally put on my Christmas Pandora station while I wrote this by my pool (in July!). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Christmas was Henry's favorite time of the year. He didn't even care about the presents-no, he enjoyed the lights around New York City, the happiness, seeing friends and family. Of course, presents were just an added bonus.<p>

So, Christmas morning at the Swan household was always a treat. Mary and David usually came by, and this year, Killian had stayed over Christmas Eve, so he could wake up on Christmas morning with them.

"Mom." Henry whispered, shaking Emma's shoulder.

Emma came out of her sleepy haze, carefully sitting up to try not to wake Killian, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She'd forgotten they all fell asleep on Henry's bed.

"What's up, kid?" She murmured, still mostly asleep, "Are you okay?"

"It's Christmas morning!" Henry beamed. Emma grinned to her son, relieved that he was okay.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." She smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Merry Christmas." Killian mumbled from behind Emma, making both her and Henry laugh.

"Did you go see if there were any presents under the tree?" Emma asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Let's go look then, what do you say?" Emma smiled, to which Henry nodded quickly. She hadn't seen Henry with so much energy in a long time.

Henry carefully slipped off the bed and padded to the window to open the curtains.

"Killian, fair warning, Henry's about to-"

Killian groaned at the bright light now beaming through the window, making Emma and Henry both laugh.

"Morning, sunshine." Emma giggled, pressing a few kisses to his face, "We'll be in the living room-"

"I'm coming-knowing you two, you'll open presents without me." Killian smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Emma's lips.

"Mom." Henry groaned in protest. Emma and Killian both smiled and looked back to Henry.

"Alright, alright, let's go open presents." Emma smiled, slipping out of bed. She wrapped an arm around Henry and started out of the room, Killian hurrying behind them.

"Well, would you look at that." Emma smiled as they walked into the living area, "Looks like Santa came."

"Are those all for me?" Henry smiled.

"I don't know if all of them are for you, but I'd assume a vast majority are." Killian chuckled, setting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Can I open them?" Henry asked, looking up to Emma.

"Go ahead." Emma chuckled, leaning into Killian's touch when Henry hurried to sit by the tree.

"Hey, wait, before you open those, I need a picture." Emma giggled, breaking from Killian and readying her phone. Henry rolled his eyes before shooting her a smile. Emma took a few shots before Killian spoke up.

"Come on, Swan, get in there." Killian chuckled, nudging her arm, "When Mary and David get here, we can take a picture together."

Emma handed the phone to Killian, who couldn't keep his laughter in as Emma slid on the hardwood to sit beside Henry.

"Alright, smile!" Killian grinned, taking a few pictures, "You two are so photogenic."

"Mom, do you want one of you and Killian?" Henry asked.

"Oh, no-"

"C'mon, Swan, let's humor the boy." Killian grinned as Henry crawled over to take the phone from him.

Killian came over and wrapped his arm around Emma, making her giggle and look to him. Little did they know, Henry had been snapping pictures the whole time.

Killian stole a kiss, making Emma giggle and push him away.

"Stop screwing around so we can take the picture." Emma laughed, looking to Henry.

"Smile!" Henry grinned, taking a picture. Emma laughed as Killian pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, her laughter only multiplying as the doorbell rang.

Emma finally pulled herself off the floor to hurry to the door. She pulled it open to see David and Mary.

"Merry Christmas!" Emma giggled, hugging each of them.

"Merry Christmas!" Mary laughed, "We brought those cookies you and Henry love."

"You're the best." Emma giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Dave." Killian chuckled, hugging him.

* * *

><p>After all of the 'hello's were exchanged, they all sat around the tree, waiting to open presents.<p>

"Okay, Henry, go ahead." Emma smiled.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Of course, lad." Killian chuckled.

"Why don't you open Killian's present?" Mary smiled.

Killian handed him a shirt box, and Henry excitedly tore the wrapping paper away. He opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper, a smile wide on his lips.

"Oh my god." Henry's smile grew impossibly larger as he pulled a black leather jacket from the box.

"I know it's a little worn-it was mine when I was a little older than you. I grabbed it when I went home to Ireland a few weeks ago." Killian smiled, "If it's too big, it's okay, you'll grow into it."

Henry grinned and slipped it on, adjusting it a little as everyone cheered.

"That looks sharp, Henry." David laughed, "You need a motorcycle."

"Don't give him ideas." Emma giggled.

"Thank you, Killian." Henry beamed, hugging him tight.

"Of course, lad. Merry Christmas." Killian smiled, hugging him back. Henry tugged away with a smile, admiring his new jacket as Emma handed him a rather large present.

"Okay, now, if you don't like this, I can take it-"

"Mom, I'm sure I'll love it." Henry smiled, tearing away the wrapping and furrowing his brows at the box.

"You have to open it, Henry, to see what's inside." Mary giggled, shooting Emma a knowing look. Henry opened the box to find a brand-new guitar. It was a dark grain, one that Killian and Mary had helped Emma pick out for Henry.

"Mom, I..." Henry spoke softly, taking the guitar into his arms.

"Do you like it? If not, we can find you another one, or something else." Emma offered.

"No, I love it. I love it." Henry smiled, hurrying to hug Emma tight. She breathed out a laugh, closing her eyes tight and holding onto Henry as long as he would let her.

"Killian and Mary helped me pick it out... I know it's different than Killian's, but he helped me pick one from the same brand." Emma spoke sweetly as he tugged away, already starting to tune it.

"It's perfect."

"Now, we can start playing together." Killian grinned, "Maybe we can practice later."

"Yeah!" Henry beamed.

"Okay, kid, you've still got some presents to open." Emma giggled.

Henry opened his present from Mary and David (a nice new guitar stand and some picks), then it was the adults' turns to open some. Emma went absolutely last, starting with Mary and David's present, which was the start of a Pandora bracelet.

"Mine next!" Henry smiled, handing Emma an envelope. Emma smiled and furrowed her brows at Henry, confused as to what it could have been.

Emma turned the envelope over in her hand before opening it carefully. She pulled the paper out of it, and along with it came another slip of paper.

"Read it out loud!" Henry pestered, leaning into her side. Emma smiled and wrapped her arm around him, kissing the top of his head and looking back to the letter.

"Dear Mr. Henry Swan-" Emma started, chuckling and giving Henry a puzzled look.

"Just keep going." Henry smiled with the wave of his hand.

"-We here at Make-A-Wish have reviewed your wish and have decided to grant it." Emma said, becoming more and more confused with each word, "Henry, this is yours-"

"Keep reading." Henry grinned proudly. Emma looked to Killian, who shrugged with a smile.

"Your wish of a week-long trip to Paris for three has been granted, and all of the information is disclosed... Henry, what?"

"Let me explain." Henry smiled, tugging away a little, "I told you-my wish was for you to be happy. And I know you've always wanted to travel. So, we-you, Killian and I-are going to Paris for a week."

"And you're clear to go?"

"He is." Killian added with a smile, "I cleared him for the trip, and since I'll be coming along, should anything happen, it'll be covered."

Emma covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes beginning to burn with tears. She shook her head as Henry hugged her tight, holding his head close to her heart.

"I love you so, so much, Henry. So much." Emma whispered.

"I love you, too." Henry chuckled, "Please don't cry."

"Hey," Emma giggled, tugging away and looking him in the eyes, "I'm supposed to tell you that."

"Well, hold your tears-you haven't even made it through Killian's present yet." Henry laughed.

"Oh, god." Emma sighed, smiling when Killian handed her a small box.

"It's nothing major, I assure you." Killian shrugged.

Emma pursed her lips at him before smiling and unwrapping the present. She opened the box to see a necklace with two small circular pendants on it-one had a sapphire stone on it, and the other had a peridot stone. They were her two favorite boys' birthstones.

"I know it's not much, but I figured you might enjoy having us near your heart, even when you're chasing some crazy crackhead that skipped bail." Killian smiled, making Emma lean forward and press a hard kiss to his lips.

"I love you." Emma beamed.

"I love you, too, my dear Emma." Killian smiled, "And, now that presents are all opened, Dave, would you like to join me in the kitchen to start preparing breakfast?"

"Why, of course, Killian!" David grinned, and the two men hurried off the floor and into the kitchen.

For once in almost nine months, Emma wasn't worrying about a damn thing.


	6. Paris (Part 1)

_A/N: If I could, I'd be hopping this plane with these three to Paris. But, alas, I'm going to work in the morning. Boo._

_I listened to a few French songs while writing this, along with 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' by Israel Kamakawiwo`ole (wow, what a name!). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma trudged up the stairs of her apartment building like she'd done every day.<p>

But, this day was different. They were set to leave for Paris in the morning, so Killian had promised to pick Henry up from school so they could start packing while Emma was still away at work.

So, she pushed open the door to the apartment, the sound of guitars strumming immediately filling the air. She grinned with a sigh, setting her bag on the counter and slipping off her heels.

Emma walked down the hallway to Henry's room, leaning in the doorway and listening to her boys play. She didn't recognize the song, but whatever it was, it sounded beautiful.

Killian finally looked up from his guitar, his deep, blue eyes piercing into Emma's. A smile crept onto his lips, a smile Emma mimicked.

"It appears we have an audience." Killian chuckled, continuing to strum. Henry turned around with a smile.

"You two constantly amaze me." Emma smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, "But, I assume you didn't do what I asked you to."

Killian and Henry both stopped strumming, their eyes locking nervously. Killian scratched just behind his ear, looking up to Emma. She tried her hardest to keep from giggling. She couldn't be mad at them.

"Sorry, love, we got a bit carried away. I'm all packed-"

"I would hope so, since you're staying the night." Emma smiled.

"We'll start packing." Killian smiled sheepishly.

"I might as well help you two. I'm scared to see what you two might pack." Emma giggled, walking to Henry's closet, "Killian, can you check the temperature for the next week?"

"Way ahead of you, love. It's looking to be quite chilly." Killian said, setting aside his guitar and pulling Henry's suitcase onto the bed, "I packed coats and sweaters."

"Ugh. Okay." Emma sighed, blowing a piece of stray hair out of her eyes as she looked into Henry's closet.

"Can I wear the sweater you got me for Christmas last year?" Henry asked, making Emma smile as she grabbed it. It was a simple, cable-knit sweater with blue and cream stripes, but it had always been Henry's favorite.

"I literally grabbed it as soon as you said that." Emma giggled, tossing it onto the bed, "Want to take your green sweater?"

"Mom, that one is kind of ugly." Henry replied, scrunching up his nose.

"You've gotta wear something, kid. You can't wear your blue and white one every day." Emma smiled, showing the sweater to Killian, "This isn't too bad, is it?"

Killian bit his lip, holding back a smile as he shook his head. The sweater was not the prettiest shade of green, and it looked like it'd been through the wash a few too many times. But, he couldn't say that.

"No, lad, I think that sweater is fine." Killian grinned, clearing his throat.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"I don't think you should fight your mother on this one, Henry." Killian smiled, "At least you'll be wearing a coat and scarf over it."

Emma furrowed her brow and threw the sweater at him, nailing him right in the face. He laughed and folded it, placing it into the suitcase.

* * *

><p>The three spent the rest of the evening between packing and eating dinner, before Henry was crashing on the couch. Emma had sent him off to bed with a kiss and a 'goodnight'.<p>

"I'm glad he was at least at a little bit hungrier than usual tonight." Emma sighed, falling beside Killian, who was reclining on the couch.

"Yeah, that's good. I think he's anxious for tomorrow."

"Ugh, that's going to be a long ride, isn't it?" Emma groaned, running a hand down her face.

"Probably, but that's why you sleep on the plane, love." Killian chuckled, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I guess so." She replied.

"Hey, don't worry about this, okay, love? Henry's been cleared to go. He's going to be just fine. I think it'll do him well to get out of his regular surroundings for a while."

"I'm just afraid-"

"Love, don't be afraid. If he starts feeling tired, or whatever, we'll work it out. I swear." Killian whispered, "Please don't worry about him. He won't want you to-he did this for you."

"I know he did, I just..." Emma shook her head, "Never mind."

"You know what you need, love? You need to relax. Come sit here." Killian smiled, sitting up and patting the space between his legs. Emma raised a brow before moving to sit between them, smiling when she felt his calloused hands on her bare shoulders.

"Relax, Emma. Your muscles are tight." Killian whispered as he started rubbing the knots out of her shoulders.

"They're tight because I spent my afternoon chasing an idiot who skipped bail. As usual."

"Well, hopefully this will loosen you up." Killian purred into her ear. Emma could feel her cheeks reddening.

"Killian-"

"Relax, love." He whispered, "Be quiet and relax."

Emma closed her eyes and focused on Killian's fingers kneading out her shoulders, trying her hardest to forget everything else. She really hadn't realized how insane her life had gotten lately-she needed this.

"Ah, now that's much better, isn't it, Emma?" Killian asked softly.

"Yeah." She breathed, smiling a little when Killian tugged her shoulders back so she was lying on his chest. She turned a little in his arms so her ear was resting on his heart. She could almost hear it beating out 'Em-ma, Em-ma, Em-ma'.

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I love you, too, my dear Emma." Killian replied, "We ought to get to bed, if we are to be out the door by eight tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." Emma sighed, sitting up in Killian's lap after pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She giggled as he scooped his arms under her, lifting her off the couch.

"Killian!" She shrieked, making Killian chuckle.

"Shh, the lad is sleeping. I won't drop you, I swear." Killian smiled, carrying her to her room, their room. He set her on the bed carefully and went to gently turn the light on before walking to the dresser (where he kept a change of clothes, an extra set of scrubs, and a set of pajamas).

"I'll be right back." Killian smiled, slipping out of the room with his pajamas and into the bathroom. Emma grinned and walked to her closet, grabbing a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy shirt she'd won years ago at a fair, or carnival, or something. She tugged both on, just in time for Killian to walk through the door.

"Mind if I turn the light off?" He asked.

"Of course not." Emma shrugged, slipping under the covers and smiling at the warmth. Killian slipped in beside her, making it even warmer, comfier, homier.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Emma. Goodnight."

"Night. I assume you and Henry will be up at the asscrack of dawn, as usual." Emma smiled, giggling when Killian tugged her close.

"Shh, you don't know that." He grinned, "Close your eyes and sleep, Emma. We won't wake you until we must."

* * *

><p>It only felt like she'd been sleeping for a few minutes when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.<p>

"Emma, love, it's time for you to get up and get ready." Killian whispered.

"Mm, a few more minutes." She mumbled.

"Love, I've given you as much time as I could." Killian chuckled, pressing a few kisses to her cheek, "C'mon, the boy and I have made breakfast."

Emma sat up at looked to Killian with a quizzical expression.

"You two made breakfast?" She asked incredulously, "And the place isn't burned down?"

"Oh, hush, love." Killian laughed, pressing another kiss to her lips, this time.

"I'll be in the kitchen in a few, okay?" Emma asked, making Killian grin.

"Of course, love. Take your time. We've another hour or so before we need to get going." Killian smiled.

Emma couldn't help but smile—she was really about to go on a trip to Paris, with her two favorite men. Life was good.


	7. Paris (Part 2)

_A/N: Hello, all! I'm excited about this chapter for a few reasons, but the top one being that part of it is from Henry's eyes—which was incredibly fun to write!_

_I listened to 'There She Goes' by the La's, 'Build Me Up Buttercup' by the Foundations, & 'Big Jet Plane' by Julia and Angus Stone. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Mom, Mom, can I get a book to read?" Henry asked, tugging on her arm as he clung to her. He pointed to a little newsstand-type shop as the three strolled through JFK, making Emma smile.<p>

"Don't you have one with you?" Emma giggled.

"Yeah, but this is an eight-hour flight-I'll finish the one I have in a few hours." Henry smiled up to her, "Please?"

"Sure," Emma sighed, still smiling, "Killian, if I give you a couple-"

"I've got it, Swan." Killian grinned, taking Henry under his arm and ducking into the shop with him.

"I'm going to find us seats in our terminal!" Emma called out, to which Killian turned around and smiled.

She dragged the large suitcase behind herself, smiling as she walked through the airport. She'd always loved flying-but, since she had Henry, she hadn't the time or money to really fly anywhere.

Finally reaching the right terminal, she double checked her ticket with the number on the screen and found three seats. Emma set her bag down in one seat and put the suitcase in front of the other, sitting between them. She pulled her phone from her back pocket, since she had nothing better to do. A smile immediately formed on her lips as her lock screen appeared, the picture Mary had taken of the three of them at Christmas, in front of their small tree.

She smiled at how happy all three of them looked. It was then that it really hit her-Henry had already almost outlived the dates the doctors had originally thought. She knew the treatment he was receiving at the hospital every two weeks was working, but part of her knew that things could take a turn for the worst at any moment.

It wasn't often that Emma Swan was terrified.

"Love, are you feeling alright? You're looking a little pale." Killian's voice asked as he sat beside her and took her hand in his. She turned to him with a tight-lipped smile, shaking her head.

"I'm fine." She replied, turning then to Henry, "Did you find a book to read?"

"Yeah," Henry grinned, showing Emma a blue cover with two clouds on it, "Killian said this one is about two kids with cancer, like me."

Emma's features softened, a true smile appearing on her lips. Henry was so strong.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"All the teens that come into the hospital have it with them." Killian added, "I haven't personally read it, but judging from all of the buzz about it, Henry might find a light in it."

Emma leaned over to press a quick kiss to Killian's lips, smiling when Henry groaned, as usual.

"What, kid?" Emma laughed, "I can kiss whoever I want."

"You two kiss all the time." Henry spoke with his tongue out, "But, I can't complain too much. I mean, you are happy."

"I'm very happy." Emma grinned, "I've got my two favorite men by my side, and I'm about to board a plane to Paris. I don't think I could possibly be happier."

"Aww, look at that. Emma's being a sap." Killian teased, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She shot him a pointed look, making him smile in response.

Her men never failed to make her smile, it seemed.

* * *

><p>After they'd finally taken off, Killian and Emma were sound asleep. Henry stayed up to read the book he had brought with him, occasionally looking over to check on his mom and Killian. He smiled at the way they leaned into each other, kind of like they were made to fit together.<p>

Henry had truly never seen his mother so happy.

She smiled more, and it was a truer smile, Henry thought. Her spirits were usually higher, even after a rough day at work chasing crazy bail-jumpers or a long night at the hospital. She even dressed differently-she wore a lot more color than she did before she met Killian. Henry knew that none of it was to impress him, either. His mom did this because she truly was happier, and finally in the right place it seemed.

Killian entering their life was one of the best things that had happened to them, and Henry hoped with all of his heart that he would stay.

(Though, he really had no reason to believe Killian _wouldn't_ stay).

Killian was kind of like a mix between an older brother and a father figure to Henry. And, he really didn't care that he was his doctor. Killian knew what would be beneficial for Henry, which helped with trying to get rid of his cancer. Henry knew that Killian would put his life on the line for him and his mom, and for that reason, Henry loved him. A lot.

And it was clear he loved his mother more than anything in the world.

Henry knew Killian had been married before-he thought he heard him and his mother talking about it one night. If he remembered right, Killian had lost her from the very disease Henry was fighting. Henry never wanted to bring it up, not even to Emma, but he was curious regardless. Killian obviously had set it behind himself, but there had to be something missing.

"You feeling alright, lad?" Killian whispered, making Henry look up to him.

"Um, yeah, just thinking." Henry said.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything." Killian replied with a smile.

"I just, um... I have a question." Henry spoke softly.

"Of course." Killian smiled, "Is it about your-"

"Not quite." Henry interrupted, "I wanted to ask about your wife."

The question clearly caught Killian off-guard, causing him to flatten his lips and blink a few times. He looked to Emma, who was still sound asleep, and gently moved her so she was leaning against the window. He turned back to Henry with a sigh, offering a sad smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Henry said, "I didn't realize it was-"

"No, no, it's quite alright." Killian replied, "It's something you should know."

Henry closed his book entirely, turning his full attention to Killian.

"What was her name?" He asked curiously.

"Milah." Killian spoke softly with a fond smile, "Her name was Milah."

"That's a pretty name." Henry consoled.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. I loved her with all of my heart... even through the rough stages of her cancer. She died too young, and... After she died, I feared I would never love again."

Henry furrowed his brows.

"That is... until I met your mother. Emma." Killian breathed, "She changed everything."

"Everything?"

"I love her with my whole being, Henry. She showed me that I could love again, that I could still live while I'm alive." Killian smiled.

"So you do love her." Henry grinned.

"Of course I love her. She's amazing." Killian chuckled, turning to give Emma a loving glance.

"You know, she and I are kind of a package deal."

"I figured as much."

"And you're okay with me having cancer?"

"Henry, all I want is for you and your mother to be happy. I would be honored to be by you and your mother's side, no matter the circumstances." Killian replied.

"I approve." Henry nodded.

"I beg your pardon?"

Henry leaned close enough to whisper into Killian's ear.

"I saw it."

"What?" Killian asked, pulling away.

"I promise I won't say anything." Henry smiled, holding his pinky out, "I pinky promise."

Killian chuckled and linked pinkies with him, giving him a knowing smile.

"Well, thank you, lad. This has been a great chat."

"Thank you for being honest. And loving my mom."

"I'll always love her. And, I'll always love you, Henry." Killian smiled, tugging him close.

"I love you, too, Killian. Thank you for staying."


End file.
